Strawberry Season
by GabeClarkie
Summary: Alice's friends are becoming concerned with her latest obsession. What happens when Bella goes to find out what's behind it. One shot drabble.


**I don't own the characters and I'm certainly not making any money off my plot.**

"Well I can't get anything out of her," Rosalie sighed over the phone, "She just keeps insisting that everything is fine."

"Well you know Alice," Bella responded, "She has her little obsessions."

"B, we've been over this. This is weird even for her. She just keeps saying there's nothing wrong with liking strawberries."

"Well there's really not anything wrong with it," but Bella was then cut off.

"Oh ho, ho, ho! But this is beyond a normal level of liking strawberries. You haven't been over to her apartment lately. They're everywhere."

"Maybe I should go talk to her. Find out what's going on."

"Maybe she'll listen to you. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. If that doesn't work maybe the two of us can go together and stage an intervention."

"I'll go over this afternoon. I'll call you and let you know how it goes."

"Thanks Bella," Rosalie sighed again, "Good luck."

And then there was silence. Bella spent the car ride to Alice's apartment bracing herself for the worst. She practiced the speech she had planned over and over again in her mind. Each time she recited it to herself it got altered. She felt prepared when she parked her car. She felt confident standing at the door. All her preparation was for naught because once Alice opened the door all her careful planning flew out the window. Alice was ecstatic to see her, wrapping her arms around her friend, escorting her inside.

Alice was excited chattering away in the other room, giving Bella a chance to look around. She had painted strawberries on the walls, tarnishing the bright white which was once so pure. In the kitchen there were white plates with strawberries around the edges. It was a full set, with matching bowls and mugs. Strawberry food was everywhere. There were actual strawberries, strawberry ice cream, Special K with strawberries, strawberry flavored cream cheese, strawberry popsicles, strawberries everything.

Alice came into the kitchen, asking Bella if she wanted a drink, when Bella got a good look at her. She was wearing plastic strawberry earrings, and she had on a Strawberry Shortcake tee-shirt, the little girl's happy face smiling up at Bella from across Alice's chest.

"Oh no thanks Alice, that's okay," Bella said smiling wearily at her, "I just want to talk to you, but first I have to pee."

"Oh of course. You know where the bathroom is. I'll meet you in the living room."

Bella nodded her head and as she entered the bathroom the strains of Strawberry Fields Forever coming from the living room. A quick peek in the shower revealed strawberry body wash, and oddly the same shampoo and conditioner that Bella herself used. The rug in front of the shower was also a strawberry and Bella felt as if she had fallen into the Twilight Zone. She did actually pee and washed her hands with the strawberry watermelon hand soap. Going back out into the living room Alice smiled at me and I sat down.

"Alice," Bella began, "What's with all the strawberries?"

"Well," Alice said carefully, "I couldn't say this to Rosalie, but they remind me of the person I'm in love with."

"In love? What the hell Alice? Who are you in love with? How come this if the first I've heard of this? And what in God's name does that have to do with strawberries?"

"Well, it's just been my secret is all. I have all of this strawberry stuff since I can't have the real thing," Alice sighed, "But it's just not the same."

"Ally, you know this is crazy right?" Bella sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just the smell is so intoxicating and I can never have it."

"Alice that's ridiculous. For as long as I've know you, you've always gotten whatever you want. Who is it? Who's turned you down?"

"It's not important," Alice shied away not looking Bella in the eye.

"Ally, please," Bella begged, "I just want to help you. You know this isn't healthy."

"I know," she answered almost sadly.

Bella got up and sat on the couch, gesturing for Alice to come sit down next to her. The small woman looking close to tears.

"Come now Ally," Bella said more firmly, "Let me in."

"It's you," Alice nearly whispered, a lone tear dripping down her face.

"Me?" Bella asked, shocked.

Alice just nodded her head and began to cry, burying her face in her hands. Bella pulled her close, into her lap.

"Really?" Bella whispered.

"Yes. Always," Alice answered.

Bella kissed her forehead, and Alice looked up with bloodshot eyes, surprised at the reaction, expecting an argument.

"Oh Alice," Bella sighed, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Bella?" she questioned, and she was answered with a soft kiss to her lips. She eagerly responded to the kiss. When the two parted lips, Bella asked the important question.

"Can you get rid of the rest of it?"

"Now that I have the original, I don't need the rest," Alice agreed.

"How do we tell Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"Maybe we can give her all the extras I don't need anymore," Alice suggested.

"Maybe," Bella agreed, kissing her once again.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
